In Need of Discipline
by UnitedPostalService
Summary: In which Minato is told a certain tidbit of information at a young age that will change his life forevermore. Rated T for language or something like that.


Chapter 1: Why Am I Here?

Corporate buildings are funny places. Places where, depending where you stand, you can either be assaulted with a cacophony of sound from every side, or where the only sound that can be heard at all is the lone footsteps of a single office worker as he makes his way down a long corridor. In this situation, the latter was closer to the truth.

The one making his way down the hall was a certain Minato Sahashi. Dressed in a suit and tie and carrying a file, he looked every bit the white collar office worker. It should, as he was one after all. It was then that the near silence of the corridor was shattered by the ringing of a phone. It was, of course, Minato's. Pulling it out from his inner jacket pocket, he saw the number and the symbol indicating it was a video call. A nearly audible groan emanating from his throat and a grimace on his face, he punched the little green answer button.

"Is there something you need Chairman?"

He spoke in a brusque tone that would get a worker in most companies fired. This was not most companies however. Instead of responding in anger, the man on the other end of the pouted his lips. He wrapped his arms around his sides and wriggled his body in place.

"Minatooooo~, don't be so cold~. Call me Daddy~."

Minato nearly vomited. It was disgusting. The other man in the call, Minaka Hiroto, was one of the most powerful men in the entire country, if not the world. Average people couldn't even fathom what kind of man could build a company like he did. They would probably go into shock if they witnessed what Minato just had. Dressed from head to toe in a white suit and cape, even the gleam in his glasses that obscured his eyes was white, the most powerful man in the capital was making a disgusting face and wriggling his body like some sort of freak. Internally, all Minato could do was sigh. This man had only been a part of his life for a few years, but every time they spoke, that was one thing he kept insisting on.

"Is there a meaning to this call, _Chairman?"_

Minato did his best to hold the disdain from his voice, but he even he knew that he did a rather poor job of it. To his luck though, this question stopped Minaka from continuing with... Whatever he was doing. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight and lifted his arms up above his head.

"Minato my boy, we are about to enter a new world. Indeed, a new era! A true love story, and you are going to be a part of it!"

"..."

There really was no way that Minato could safely respond to that statement. If he agreed, that would be just as good as admitting that he was mad as a hatter. If he were deliberately defiant, that would cause a whole slew of other problems. As such, the only logical way he could respond, was not at all. Instead, he decided to just let his "father", he nearly shuddered at even the thought of the word, finish what he was saying.

"My dear boy, you have only just become a member of MBI. Lucky for you, I already have the perfect job for you. Like I just said, you are going to be given the duty of guiding the creation of this new era! Huahahahaha. I bet you're very surprised now aren't you my dear boy? Well, just so you aren't too confused, I am sending a someone to take you to your duty station."

"Wai-"

Before Minato could even voice his complaints, the call shut off, leaving him standing alone in a hallway, shouting at nothing. Minato even began to grit his teeth in annoyance. Every. Damn. Time. This man would call for no reason at all other than to say some random thing and then disappear when he was done with whatever he was saying! What the hell is with that?

In the middle of Minato's little mental rant, he noticed that someone had approached him while he was unaware. Hastily, he stopped freaking out and stood up straight. Then, he took a moment to look over the man standing before him. He was clean shaven and his suit seemed very crisp. He was clearly well put together. To be honest, Minato felt a little underwhelming in comparison. He was more confident than he used to be, but some habits were hard to overcome. As such, he slouched a little before the man who was presumable his escort.

"Sahashi-san I presume? Follow me."

Without even waiting for Minato's response, the man turned on his heel and walked in the other direction. Minato's eye actually twitched in response. There seemed to be a lot of people like that of late. Still, there was nothing for it, so instead of standing around raging, he followed.

The man led him down the hall and through the building. Into an elevator and up to a higher floor than they had already been on. When they stepped off onto the new floor, it was not empty like the one previous. Assaulted by sound from the second the doors opened, it was all Minato could to do keep up with the man that he was meant to follow as he made his way through the crowd of people. He very nearly had to force his way through much of the time, brushing shoulders with all sorts of people. Businessmen, maintenance workers, delivery people... wait, what was that girl wearing? Were those swords?

But just as soon as she was there, she was gone, replaced by others. After a short while, they broke free of the masses, and Minato found himself once again alone with the man in an empty hallway. It was actually a little disconcerting to Minato to go from quiet to a dull roar to quiet once again. He could still make out the chatter and sounds of work somewhere behind him, but it was no longer at the fore. Before he had time to really think on the matter though, the man that he had been tasked to follow had come to a stop. They were at the end of the line. Or, hallway as it were. A single door stood out against the simple white backdrop of the wall. The man nodded before turning once again on his heel and leaving.

Wasn't this a little unnecessary? He could have made his way there if Minaka had just told him his destination. But noooooo. He had to be coy and send an escort. Ugh, what a headache. Minato wished that he had just been able to apply to a university instead of being strong armed into taking a job with MBI. Still, there was nothing he could do about it now. Taking a deep breath, Minato steeled his resolve. If he was given a special job, he would damn well sure that he did a good job of it.

…...It didn't hurt his enthusiasm that he knew that his mother and sister would tear him limb from limb if he came crawling back home because he got fired...

With the determination of a man ready to face death, Minato grasped the handle to the door. Ready to for anything, he swung the door open to find-

A normal room. Well, that said, the room was somewhat out of place in the corporate setting in which it existed. Upon initial examination, it looked almost like a hotel suite. The room he had entered appeared to be the living room. There was a long couch before a flat screen T.V as well as a small kitchen area of to the side. The far wall was a giant window, allowing one to look out over the whole city. Really, the view was amazing. None of those things were what drew his immediate attention however. What did draw his attention was a loud voice that called out at soon as he opened the door.

"HE'S HERE!"

Assaulted by the shout, Minato flinched before realizing what the source of the noise was. It was a small, pink haired girl girl in a kimono. Startled by the entire situation, Minato jerked his head around to look for whoever she had been talking to. It was then that he saw another form. It was a silver haired woman in a tattered kimono with what looked to be bandages wrapped all around her chest.

What? What the hell? What relation did these two have with whatever job he had to do? What the hell was wrong with this situation? While he was screaming at himself internally, he noticed one last figure secluded away in a dark corner of the room. Long grey hair tied back into a ponytail. She eyed him up and down, and Minato couldn't help but shiver unintentionally. It felt like he was some sort of pig being eyed up before it was sent down to the butchers. He didn't have long to think about this before the pink haired girl grabbed his hand and began to pull him to the couch.

"Come on! Come on!"

In an instant, Minato could tell that a faint blush was staining her cheeks, but after that instant, she was turned away. She dragged him over to the couch and tossed him down into a seat next to the silver haired woman. He could see that she had a light smile on her lips. Then the pink girl plopped down on his other side.

"Hohohohohohoho. You look like you're having fun there aren't you Minato~~~"

…...He knew that voice. Once again, Minato groaned without remorse when he heard the voice of Minaka Hiroto. The television before him had changed channels to on of the man in question. He was in the same place that he had been in their call earlier. Couldn't this man do anything normal? From the way he was speaking... and acting... there must have been some way that he could see what was going on in the room. The man in the T.V. Continued.

"Now you are probably wondering, 'Daddy Dearest, what could you have possibly meant when you said I was going to shape a new world? And what do these girls have to do with it?'"

Minaka struck a pose and gave what was probably supposed to pass as a wink. Well, with the exception of the Daddy Dearest part, he wasn't too far off. Still, did he really have to come off so creepy just to make his point?

"Well my boy, I will tell you. You, yes you, have been selected to take part in a very important even in human history! This event is known to all its participants as 'The Sekirei Plan'. Here is the kicker. These girls around you are not human! That is right, they are beings known as Sekirei! During this game, 108 of them are going to be released into the capital, where they will search for their Ashikabi. Their one true master! After that is done, they are all going to fight, until there is only one remaining! Doesn't that sound so exciting. Oooooooh, I can feel my body tingling just thinking about it! Oh my what exci-"

Minato tuned out for a second while Minaka was trapped his in fantasy. For once he was grateful that the man wasn't quite normal. It gave him a moment to collect his thoughts. Not human? Stealing a glance to the side, he realized that the pink haired girl was staring at him rather intently, watching his every action. This was a little off putting frankly, but that aside, Minato couldn't see her as anything other than a cute girl. He couldn't possibly imaging her fighting to the death. No. This had to be some kind of joke. The donor of half his genetics, the one on the screen, was just off his rocker enough to play some kind of prank. He scoffed to himself, but then almost jumped out of his seat when he realized that the grey haired woman had stalked up to him without him noticing. She was leaning against the edge of the couch, right behind Minato's head. He caught a glimpse of a blade on her hip. It was then, that his attention was called back to the television.

"-nato. Minato! You know it's very rude to not pay attention when someone is talking to you! Now, where was I? Oh, right, yes. These three girls at your side are Sekirei, and they are going to be participating in this game as well. And guess what? You, you lucky dog you have been selected to be their master and fight on behalf of the company in the upcoming battles! Oh my, you really have no idea what kind of luck you have my boy."

Minato's face was frozen in a half grin of disbelief. What? He was supposed to become the 'Master' of these three beautiful ladies so that they could fight in a deathmatch? What? This was the job that he had been chosen specifically to do?

…

…

…

…

What?

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**A/N: Hello to one and all. Some of you may remember me from another story on this site. Probably not, but if you do, well then good for you. If you are asking yourself, when is he going to post the next chapter of that story? Well, you answer is, at some point. It's pretty much done, I just haven't been able to force myself to write the last bit.**

**Anyway, to all you new people out there. Hello. This is my new story, and I hope you liked the first entry. It's a little "What if?" story about Minato's life had he known that his father was Minaka Hiroto from a fairly young age. **

**As such, Minato's personality is a little bit different from in canon. He is a little more forceful and vocal, though he still holds much of that hesitance and uncertainly that we know and love (Or not). **

**Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter of my little story and are willing to join me for upcoming installments. If you have any suggestions for ways you would like the story to go, guesses for where you think it will go, or even just comments, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. If you have a suggestion, I might even add that part into the story if I think I can make it work, so let 'er rip!**

**That said, thanks again for tuning in.**

**This is CassiusBrutus, Signing Out.**

**P.S. Oh I forgot, if any of you were confused as to what led up to this situation, have no fear, as the next chapter will more than likely be very flashback-y. So yeah, there's that. Bye!**


End file.
